


The Playbook

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick Friends Challenge, EllickFriendsChallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: When Kasie notices things between Nick and Ellie are way more than friends, she gets help from an unlikely source to help push them together.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 44
Kudos: 95





	1. The Assist

**Author's Note:**

> All italics are messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assist- Attributed to up to two players of the scoring team who shot, passed or deflected the puck towards the scoring teammate.

"Hey guys, I won tickets to a Capitals game tonight, who wants to go?" Kasie asked as she rounded the corner into the bullpen. Looking up from her paperwork, Ellie’s eyes lit up and she jumped up, grabbing one of the tickets out of Kasie’s hands.

"Oh I’m so in!" Kasie gave her an odd look before turning to McGee. 

"McGee?" 

"Uh sorry Kase, Delilah and I are finally getting to have a date night since the twins are with her parents." 

"Oh nice. Well have fun." Kasie smiled at McGee before turning to face Nick who was surprisingly at his desk for once. "Nick?" 

"Sorry Kasie but, why would I want to go watch a bunch of guys ice skating?" He scrunched up his face and shook his head. Horrified, Ellie's mouth dropped and she made her way over to stand beside of Nick's desk. 

"A bunch of guys ice skating. Seriously Nick? Have you ever even seen a hockey game?" 

"Um, no." 

"It's like, the best sport ever! C'mon, you have to go." Nick looked at her like she was crazy as she grabbed his arm

"Wait a second, since when do you like hockey?" A shadow crossed her face and he cringed. He never wanted to bring up something to upset her but it looks like it was too late for that now. “Ya know what, never mind. I’ll go.” He couldn’t regret his decision when the smile was immediately back on Ellie’s face and she hugged him, grabbing the other ticket from Kasie and handing it over. 

“Alright then.” Kasie dragged out the words, surprisingly not shocked at the scene in front of her. “So, do you guys wanna meet up beforehand or-”

“We can meet at my place after and leave from there since I live closer to the arena. Oh my gosh I can’t wait!” 

The game was the only thing Ellie could talk about for the rest of the day and before they knew it Nick and Kasie were standing outside her apartment. When she finally came down, she was decked out in a Capitals jersey and scarf, carrying what looked like shirts under her arm.

“Alright guys I’m ready. Here.” She tossed a piece of red material at each of them and smiled wide when they both unravelled them. 

“Uh, Bishop… What is this?” Rolling her eyes she glared at him. 

“It’s a shirt Nick, just wear it. You’ve gotta show team spirit!” Kasie had already pulled hers on over her sweater so Nick caved, muttering a ‘fine’ under his breath before taking off his jacket and sliding the shirt on. 

“Happy now?” 

“Very. Let’s go!” 

Leaving the arena, Ellie’s arm was looped through Nick’s, Kasie walking behind them as they walked towards Nick’s Jeep. “So, will you just admit hockey is a great sport?” 

“Okay okay, I have to admit it was pretty fun. Although I think I’m leaving with more bruises than some of the players.” Nick rubbed his arm where Ellie had excitedly hit him every time the Capitals scored and once more when they won the game 6 to 3. 

“Sorry, I get excited.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Ellie leaned her head on Nick’s shoulder and Kasie rolled her eyes. They had been like this the entire night, starting when Nick bought Ellie’s favorite snacks resulting in her hugging him tightly and almost spilling the popcorn and got worse when Ellie sat between them but shared a drink with Nick. Even in the selfie she took of the three of them the two were plastered against each other’s sides while Kasie leaned in from the side, only partially in the picture. She really felt like she was the third wheel intruding on their date, even though she knew neither had worked up the nerve to ask the other out yet.

When they got in Nick’s car, Ellie in the front seat, she got an idea. Smirking, she pulled out her phone and posted the selfie, making sure to tag them both in it. On the drive back to Ellie’s place, Kasie thought back to all of their outings together the past few months and started looking through the pictures she had taken of the three of them, all of them similar to tonight’s. These two were idiots if they didn’t see what she and so many of their friends saw. They were clearly in love but both too stubborn and clueless to admit it. It was time to do something about it, she decided, she just didn’t know what. 

Pulling up to Ellie’s she bid them both a goodnight as she got out and went straight to her car, smiling when she noticed they were still sitting in the car talking. As soon as she got home she pulled her phone out, ready to start formulating a plan to push them together when she got a Facebook message request. Curious, she opened it up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was from - George Bishop. Kasie laughed when she read the message:

_ Hi Kasie, Ellie’s oldest brother here. _

_ Care to share what’s going on with her and Mr. “she’s not my type?” _

Accepting the message, Kasie started telling George all about their night, how Ellie and Nick were all over each other but they still weren’t together, and even sent him more pictures of the three of them she had taken during their various outings, including the one she had snuck of the two of them walking back to the car tonight. George had quickly invited their other two brothers John and Robbie to the conversation and Kasie explained to them the weird relationship between Nick and Ellie and how she wished they would just ‘tell each other how they felt already.’ 

Together with George, John, and Robbie, they started making a plan. 


	2. Odd Man Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd man rush - When a team enters the attacking zone and outnumbers the opposing players in the zone.

Sitting on his couch after putting the kids to bed, George was scrolling through Facebook, minding his own business, when a picture popped up of his sister.

Ellie was clearly having fun at the Capitals game but it wasn’t the background that caught his attention, it was the man who was plastered to her side, arm most likely around her. Taking a screenshot, he quickly sent it to the ‘Bishop Brothers’ group chat. He didn’t have to wait long for John and Robbie to respond. 

_ JB: Nooooo. _

_ RB: NO WAY!  _

_ JB: I thought he said she wasn’t his type? _

_ RB: But you know she talks about him all the time. You’re right. _

_ GB: Maybe he’s changed his mind. They’re clearly not just friends. _

_ JB: We need to find out. _

_ RB: I volunteer George! _

_ JB: I second that!  _

_ GB: Wait a second guys, we promised we’d stay out of her dating life. Remember? _

_ RB: Ugh. Fine.  _

Nothing was said for a minute until three little dots appeared followed shortly by a message from John. 

_ JB: Let’s just message whoever posted the picture. What’s her name, Katie? _

_ RB: Kasie. And I like that idea. I still nominate George.  _

_ JB: Seconded. _

With a groan George rolled his head around, wondering how much trouble they would get into with Ellie if she found out about this. Weighing his options, he let his curiosity get the better of him. 

_ GB: Okay fine. You win. I’ll message Kasie.  _

Not waiting for them to respond he went back to the picture and pulled up Kasie’s profile. He had heard Ellie talk about the woman before but all he really knew was that she worked with their sister and were friends if their many pictures together were any indication. Saying a silent prayer that she wouldn’t kill him, he opened up the message app and started typing. 

_ Hi Kasie, Ellie’s oldest brother here. _

_ Care to share what’s going on with her and Mr. “she’s not my type?” _

It didn’t take her long to respond and when she did it wasn’t what he expected. 

_ There’s nothing going on. At least that’s what they say but let me tell you, they sure don’t act like it. I mean, who do you know that are “just friends” walk together like this: _

His eyes widened as a picture popped up of Ellie with her arm looped through Nick’s, his arm around her waist as they were walking. Before he could respond he saw the three dots appear and a new message from Kasie, along with a set of pictures, all of them pretty much the same as the one she had posted earlier. 

_ KH: I hadn’t realized until now how many pictures are like tonight. Man, we gotta do something to get these two together before they drive me crazy.  _

_ GB: I think I have an idea. _

He went back to his messages and quickly created a group chat with Kasie, John, and Robbie.

_ GB: Hey guys, Kasie has some interesting information for all of us. Tell them what you told me Kasie!  _

Kasie again went into describing tonight's events and how they were practically glued to each other's sides all evening, despite her being there as well. She sent the group the pictures she took tonight, along with ones taken from their outings and team events - Nick and Ellie side by side with his arm around her shoulder in each one. 

_ RB: So they're really not together yet? _

_ KH: Nope. They're still being cowards even though everyone can see it. Even Ziva tried to give them a nudge when she was here!  _

_ JB: You know what that means… _

_ GB: John no. We're not supposed to interfere.  _

_ RB: But she doesn't have to know it was us! _

_ GB: I really don't want to be on her bad side. Or Nick's for that matter. You know he could take us all down easily.  _

_ KH: Uh guys, what are you talking about?  _

_ JB: Last time we were there Ellie let slip she was dating someone from NCIS so we tried to figure out who it was…  _

_ RB: We cornered Nick and he swore they were just friends and she wasn't his type but clearly he was lying.  _

_ GB: AND, that's when she made us promise to stay out of her dating life. Remember guys?  _

_ KH: I’m with Robbie on this one. Besides, they don’t even have to know you were involved. _

Rolling his eyes, George thought for a moment. As much as he didn’t want to interfere with Ellie’s love life, he wanted his sister to be happy and Nick clearly accomplished that. 

_ GB: Fine. You win. But if we get caught I was against this the entire time. _


	3. Forecheck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forecheck - Checking in the offensive zone in order to gain control of the puck and set up a scoring opportunity

“So guys, have fun at the game this weekend?” Since they hadn’t gotten a case yet that morning, Ellie, Nick, and McGee were sitting at their desks talking about their weekends while Gibbs was upstairs with Jack. 

“Oh my gosh it was great! Nick bought me a bunch of snacks, there was a fight, and they won!” McGee gave her a knowing look at hearing that Nick indulged her snacking. 

“Yeah, and I have the bruises and nail marks in my thigh to prove it.” Looking at McGee he exaggeratedly rubbed his leg, hurrying to clarify at his horrified look. “She hit me every time they scored and when they won. That was seven times McGee. Seven! Plus she dug her nails into my leg when the other team scored.”

“Hey, I warned you against sitting next to me.”

“What, and subject poor Kasie to your violence? Besides, then we wouldn’t have been able to share your bottomless soda and popcorn.” McGee’s eyes widened at hearing that Nick Torres actually indulged in something unhealthy but then when he heard Ellie talk about all of the other snacks Nick had bought her he smirked in understanding. Of course it was because of her. Shaking his head, he stood up, ready to leave the two to their bickering when someone stepped off of the elevator holding a large bouquet. 

“Umm, can I help you?” 

“Uh yeah, delivery for an Ellie Bishop?” Now curious, McGee muttered a ‘follow me’ and led the man to Ellie’s desk, getting hers and Nick’s attention in the process. “Are you Miss Bishop?”

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” Nick came around from his desk, trying to push down the jealousy he felt at Ellie receiving flowers from another man, especially when they spent the weekend together after the game. 

“Here ya go. Have a nice day.” Still stunned, Ellie barely had a grip on the vase when the man let go and slowly turned to set them down on her desk. Walking over next to her, McGee stared down at the bouquet and glanced between Nick and Ellie. Finally he voiced what they were all thinking. 

“So, who’s sending you flowers Bishop?” She was still staring at the vase filled with her favorite flowers when she answered. 

“I uh, I have no idea.”

“Well is there a card?” She sent a quick glance in Nick's direction trying to gauge his reaction. There was a part of her, a very large part if she was being honest, that wanted these to be from him but she could tell by his reaction - hard set jaw and fists clenched at his sides - that these were from another man. Hesitantly she picked up the small white card in the middle and read it. 

"To Ellie, the best woman I know. From your secret admirer." 

"Ohhhh. Did I just hear right? Bishop has a secret admirer?" Too caught up in the flowers in front of her she had missed Kasie coming into the bullpen and jumped slightly. 

"Um yeah. Looks like it." Ellie was still staring at the card, a soft smile on her face, and Kasie looked over at Nick. Jealousy was pouring off of him in waves and Kasie was momentarily afraid it was going to overflow right here when he suddenly took a deep breath, muttered something about needing some air, and headed for the stairs, Ellie's eyes following him.

* * *

The flowers continued being delivered every day for the rest of the week and, no matter how hard she tried, Ellie could never figure out who they were coming from. When it was Thursday and she still didn't have answers she knew it was time to involve Kasie. 

“Hey Kase, I need help-” She stopped talking when she realized Kasie wasn’t alone. “Oh Nick hey. I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to-” 

“Uh, sorry. Can’t.” Nick jumped up from the stool, making sure to avoid looking at the flowers she was holding as he left the room quickly. Watching him go, Ellie tilted her head as Kasie watched her curiously. 

“Ya know, that’s not the first time Nick’s brushed me off this week. Do you know anything about that?” Kasie schooled her expression as Ellie turned to face her. There was no way she was letting her know Nick had been confiding in her about being jealous of Ellie’s secret admirer. 

“Nope. Maybe he’s just been busy. Or his sister’s in town.” Ellie looked at Kasie skeptically, glancing once more at the elevator. “So, whaddya need Bishop?” Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to Kasie, setting the vase down on the lab table and turning it around so Kasie could see the newest note. “Oh, you got another today huh? What’s the note say?” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t looked at it yet.” Kasie gave her a strange look so she started explaining more. “I’ve been trying all week to figure out who these are coming from but, no luck.”

“So what does this have to do with me?”

“Well…. I was hoping that you could, I dunno, check for prints and DNA on the vase and note?” Hesitantly she looked up at Kasie whose eyes were now wide.

“You want me to what now?” Kasie looked at her questioningly, internally freaking out that their plan might be foiled if Ellie somehow traced the flowers back to her brothers.

“Please Kasie?”

“You do know that there’s a good chance I won’t find anything right?” Sighing heavily, Ellie dropped down onto the stool Nick had been sitting at earlier and dropped her face in her hands. 

“I know. I just wanna find out who it is! I mean, I even contacted the company but it’s some small shop in Maryland that doesn’t even use computers and they got paid by cash for a week’s worth of deliveries with no record of who bought them.”

“So it was a dead end.”

“Yep.” Ellie sighed again as Kasie did a mental happy dance. The Bishop brothers may not be agents but they were good at hiding their tracks. “So, getting DNA is kinda my last hope.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll test it for you.” Jumping off of the stool, Ellie pulled her into a hug.

“Oh thank you Kasie! I’ll owe you one!” The last part was thrown over her shoulder as she ran out of the lab and to the elevator. As soon as she heard the ding signalling its ascent Kasie ran over and closed the lab door, leaning against it and letting out a breath. Making sure her door was locked, she ran over to her laptop and opened it up, immediately video calling George, John, and Robbie. When everyone appeared she wasted no time with pleasantries and got right to the matter at hand.

“She’s having me check for DNA guys!” 

“What?!”

“She’s still seriously trying to find out who sent them?”

“And Nick still hasn’t done anything about it?” 

“George yes, yes she is. And Robbie no he’s still being a wuss.” She watched as Robbie dropped his face in his hands and George rolled his eyes. John just shook his head because of course their sister wouldn’t let this go. 

“Guys, did we really think we were gonna be able to send Ellie flowers without her trying to find out who they’re from? I mean, she literally solves puzzles for a living. The only reason she hasn’t figured it out yet is because I was smart enough to find an old fashioned store that only takes cash and let me mail the money ahead of time.”

“So how many days did you buy flowers for John?”

“Well, I thought they would’ve done something by now so uh, just five.” Multiple shouts of ‘John!’ were heard and he cringed. “What? It’s not my fault they’re cowards.”

"So there's only one more delivery tomorrow." 

“Oh sweet mama. Look guys, we need to do something else and soon. Ellie’s been so focused on finding out who’s been sending her flowers and trying to find out who her secret admirer is that she’s been ignoring Nick. Meanwhile I have him down here every day exuding jealousy because she’s getting attention from another man and upset that they haven’t been spending time together like usual.”

“I knew this plan wasn’t going to work.” 

“It’s okay, we just need a new plan.”

“Nope. No. Uh uh. Don’t include me in this new plan of yours. I was against interfering from the beginning and now look what’s happened, our plan backfired.”

“George, Robbie’s right, we need a new plan. But this time I think Kasie should be the one to execute it.”

“Wait a second, don’t drag me into this.”

“You said it yourself Kasie, we need to do something to push them together.”

“Alright, alright. What should I do though?”

“You said they spend a lot of time together outside of work normally right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, why don’t you invite them both out for something without telling the other and then just not show up? Force them to talk to each other.”

“Ya know, that’s actually not a bad idea George.”

“What happened to staying out of it?”

“What can I say, I just want them to be happy.”

“Aww, look at you being all cheesy.”

“Oh shut up Robbie.” 

“No you shut up.”

“Boys!” The guys quickly shut up and listened to Kasie. “Fine. I'll do it. And soon. I can’t take anymore of this.”

“Yes! I knew we could count on you Kasie!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You guys are totally gonna owe me after this though.”


	4. Home Ice Advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home Ice Advantage - The ability to make the last line change and having your own fans there for moral support.
> 
> Italics in this chapter are flashbacks.

Walking into her lab Friday morning to boot up her machines, the last thing she expected was to have a visitor already. Frowning, she walked up next to her desk and closed the glass door behind her. “Okay, what’s up with you?” Nick raised his head up from where it was resting against her desk, looking at her. His eyes were red and he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping well. 

“Nothing Kasie. I’m fine.”

“Really Nick? Cause you don’t look fine. You look like you haven’t slept in a week.” His eyes shifted at that and she had to suck in a breath. “You haven’t been sleeping have you?” 

“No. I haven’t.” Pulling over a chair she sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on his back. He took a quick look around to make sure no one else was there before continuing. “It’s Ellie and those damn flowers. I mean, after going to the game last week I thought we were making progress, especially after I spent the night.” Kasie’s eyes widened and Nick realized what she must be thinking. “Not like that. We fell asleep on the couch together after the game and I cooked breakfast the next morning as a thank you.” Nick ignored Kasie’s shock and kept talking. “I mean, we spent the weekend together watching hockey, mainly her teaching me about it, and had a great time and then Monday comes and she randomly starts getting flowers, her favorite flowers at that, from a stranger and now that’s all she can talk about. When we’re not working on a case she’s trying to figure out who sent them to her and I can’t talk to her without her bringing them up. We haven’t even hung out after work this week Kasie.”

“Ya know Nick, it sounds like you’re jealous of this mystery man.”

“What?” His voice rose two octaves and he sat back in the chair staring at her. “I’m not- I’m not jealous Kasie. Especially not of some guy she doesn’t even know.”

“Oh really? Then how do you explain everything you just told me?” She was staring him down now, almost daring him to admit to her what he hasn’t been able to admit to himself yet. 

“Okay fine. You’re right. I’m jealous. Happy now?” Exasperated, Nick threw his hands up and stood, starting to pace the length of the room. 

“No, I’m not happy. You should be telling her all of this instead of me.” The look Nick gave her said that was out of the question and she sighed, ready to put her plan into place. “Okay then… How about you and I go out tonight and you can tell me everything.” At his look of almost annoyance she amended her statement. "Or we can not talk about this at all." Nick let out a breath. 

"That sounds amazing.” 

“Great! And I think we need to treat ourselves so I’ll get us reservations at that little Italian place on 4th.” He nodded in agreement before looking down at his watch and noticing the time. 

“Oh shit. I better get upstairs before Gibbs sends someone to look for me. Thanks for the talk Kase!”

“You’re welcome!” Moving into the lab, Kasie pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to her group chat. “Phase 1, complete.”

* * *

As soon as Gibbs dismissed them for lunch Ellie had turned towards Nick, hoping to catch him today and ask him to join her, but he was already up and heading towards the back elevator before she could get the words out. Frowning, she turned back to the new bouquet that had been delivered today and resigned herself to just eat at her desk and do research when she got a text from Kasie asking her to come down to the lab. 

Ellie grabbed her lunch and headed down, grateful to have some company even if it wasn’t who she really wanted. She sighed heavily as she joined Kasie at her desk. 

“Bishop, you okay?”

“Huh?” Ellie had started to move her food around with her fork but hadn’t actually eaten anything. “Oh. Oh yeah I’m okay.”

“No, something’s bothering you… What is it?”

“Did you ever find anything on the flowers?”

“Uh.” Kasie fought down her panic, “Nope.” She leaned forward, “Is that what you’re upset about?”

“Yes.” She answered too quickly. “No. I mean..” Ellie groaned, pushing her food away and dropped her head to her hands. “Sorta? I don’t know who it is and ever since they started showing up, Nick barely looks at me. I just want things to go back to normal.”

Kasie saw the setup working out perfectly “Why don’t we go out tonight huh? To that Italian place on 4th that you love. That’ll get your mind off of all of this.”

Ellie nodded, picking at her lunch still. “You know what Kase, that sounds pretty perfect.” Smiling, Kasie did a mental happy dance as her plan fell perfectly in place. 

* * *

Gathering her things to leave for the day she glanced over at Nick. His head was down but she knew he couldn’t be working on anything as he had finished his last report an hour ago. His mood today wasn’t much better than it had been all week and she really wanted to make him go out tonight but then she remembered her plans with Kasie. Maybe an evening with a friend is what she needed to get her mind off of things. Shrugging her coat on she grabbed her bag and threw a good night over her shoulder before getting on the elevator. 

Sighing, Nick looked up from his desk and glanced around the empty bullpen. McGee and Gibbs had left an hour ago and, although he had been done with his paperwork, he wanted to know if Ellie would try to ask him to go out again tonight. Even though he knew he couldn’t because he had plans with Kasie, he was still disappointed when she left tonight with barely a good night thrown over her shoulder. Ziva’s words echoed in his head and he knew now that they were true. He had every chance to tell her how he felt, especially after he spent pretty much all of last weekend at her apartment, but he was too much of a wuss and now he’s lost her to this secret admirer. 

“Damn it!” He slammed his fist down on his desk in frustration just as Kasie came around the corner. 

“Woah there. What’d that desk ever do to you?”

“Nothing. Nothing.” Shaking his hand he stood up, grabbing his backpack and holding his hand out. “Ready to go?”

“Um actually I’ll meet you there. I gotta run home and change after getting some, well let’s just say unmentionables, on my shirt earlier and these jumpsuits are not great for being outside of evidence.” Nick cringed remembering when he was forced to wear them when working in evidence as punishment from Vance.

“I completely understand. I’ll see you there then.” Kasie waved to him as he got on the elevator and ran back down to the lab. Now all they had to do was wait. 

* * *

Standing in the middle of her closet, Ellie stared at her rack of dresses wondering which one to pick. Sure this was just a girls night but that didn’t mean she couldn’t get dressed up, especially when they were going to her favorite Italian restaurant. Her eyes raked over the rack one more time when she suddenly caught sight of a dress she’d never worn before. It was a bright red color that Kasie swore looked great on her but she didn’t have the courage to wear on a date. The low neckline and open back showed more skin than she was used to and it clung to her skin meaning every curve would be visible. Sure she knew she had a good figure, but there were some things from childhood that stuck with you. Gathering her courage she grabbed the dress off of the hanger and ripped off the tag. 

* * *

Sliding on his suit jacket, Nick looked in the mirror one last time and sighed for the millionth time this week. As much as he loved Kasie and was glad for an evening with a friend, he really wished he was getting dressed up to go out with Ellie. Grabbing his wallet and keys he checked the time and walked out. Kasie was always early and he wanted to get there before she did. 

Walking into the restaurant, he looked around for Kasie before giving her name at the host stand. It wouldn’t hurt to order a bottle of wine while he waited. 

Looking at the time, Ellie tried calling Kasie again, cursing when she still didn't answer. Thanks to her truck not starting and having to call a cab she was now right on time to their dinner which in Kasie's mind was ten minutes late. The cab finally pulled up in front of the restaurant and she jumped out, throwing a couple bills to cover her ride and tip before rushing in. 

“Hi. Reservation for 2, under Hines.” A host came up to grab her jacket and she shrugged it off, thanking them.

“Of course, right this way ma’am.” Holding back her cringe at being called ma’am, Ellie followed the hostess to a table where someone was sitting, but they clearly weren’t Kasie. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, the reservation is for Kasie Hines.” As soon as she said her friend’s name the table’s occupant turned around and she gasped. “N-Nick?”

“Ellie what’re you doing here?” The hostess walked away, leaving Ellie standing there as Nick stared at her from his seat. 

“Um, Kasie invited me for dinner. What’re you doing here?”

“She invited me for dinner.” 

“Hmm.” Ellie was still standing there in the middle of the aisle when Nick shook his head. 

“Where are my manners?” Nick stood, pulling out Ellie’s chair and motioning for her to sit. Once she did he took his seat again and looked at her. “You uh, you look nice. Red’s a good color on you.” A blush appeared on her cheeks that rivaled the color of her dress and she pushed her hair behind her ear before looking him over. 

“You look nice too.” He sent her a soft smile, one that she was learning was just for her.

“So, it seems like we were uh, set up.”

“Y-yeah. It looks that way huh.” The waiter came by then, bringing the bottle of wine Nick had ordered earlier and pouring them each a glass. They were quiet until the waiter came back to take their orders but as soon as he left they both spoke at once. 

“I’m sorry I-”

“I’m sorry about-” 

Realizing they were saying the same thing they laughed lightly and Nick motioned for her to start first. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant this week. I just- once I started getting those flowers I became so focused on who sent them that I’ve been ignoring you when I really didn’t mean to.” Touched by her words, Nick rested his hand over hers that was on the table and squeezed lightly. 

“I’m sorry Ellie. About my behavior this week, I’ve been pretty closed off and, well, I have to admit I was jealous. When I saw you get those flowers and be so excited over them I got jealous that some other man was making you smile like that which I know, I know, it’s irrational but-” 

“Nick,” He was cut off by Ellie saying his name and he stopped, looking up at her again. “When I first got them I had kinda thought they were from you, especially after last weekend, but then I could tell by your expression that they weren’t and, if I’m being honest with myself, I kinda wish they were from you.” Nick sucked in a breath. He certainly hadn’t expected that but he was glad she said it. 

“I wish I would’ve been the one to send them Ellie. I think I’ll need to make up for that.” Flipping over her hand, he threaded his fingers through hers and brought her hand up to place a kiss on the back of it. Ellie’s eyes widened at the action but then she smiled. 

"Well, I can think of a few ways you can make it to me." Nick gasped at her words accompanied by the smirk on her face and the heat in her eyes that he was sure matched his. He started to suggest they skip to dessert when her stomach growled loudly and a blush crossed her cheeks. "But uh, after dinner." Nick chuckled lightly. 

"That's my girl."

They ate quickly, hands and feet brushing each other at every opportunity. When her foot started to trail up his leg he threw enough money down on the table to cover their meals and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him. His hand went to her back to lead her out and his breath hitched when his hand encountered bare skin. A tingle ran up her spine where his skin touched hers and she smiled. She knew he wasn't expecting her dress to be backless but could tell he loved it as he ran his hand higher up her spine. Minds focused on getting back to her apartment, they barely stopped to get her coat before going to his Jeep. After almost 4 years of friendship, flirting, and sexual tension it seemed it was finally happening.

  
  


Opening her eyes slowly, Ellie let out a content sigh and snuggled closer into Nick’s side. 

“Mmm. That tickles.” Nick mumbled as her hair brushed against his neck. Raising up from her spot on his chest she smiled, leaning down to kiss him leisurely. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you too.” She went to pull back only for Nick to grab the back of her head and bring her in for another kiss, this one turning heated. When they broke apart for air, her mind momentarily flashed back to last night when they finally made it in her apartment.

_As soon as her door was opened Nick wasted no time kissing her hungrily, pushing her against the door and tangling his hand in her hair before trailing kisses down her neck. She let out a moan at the sensation but it was replaced with a whimper when he stepped back. Afraid he was having second thoughts she went to step forward but was stopped by his hands on her shoulders that then moved down to take her hands in his._

_“Nick. What-” She felt the heat from his gaze as his eyes trailed over her and she shivered._

_“I-” He took a deep breath for courage. “I love you Ellie.” Letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding she pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_“I love you too Nick.” His eyes lit up at her declaration and he leaned down, kissing her softly this time before picking her up and carrying her into her bedroom._

Laying her head back on his chest, Ellie started trailing her hand over his stomach while Nick ran his down her hair and traced patterns along her spine. 

"Hey El." 

"Yeah?" 

"Remind me to send Kasie a thank you card." Pushing herself up on her side she looked down at him. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Kasie. Pushing us together. I'd like to think we would've come to our senses eventually but I gotta say, I'm glad we did this now." 

"Really? 

"Oh yeah."

"I'm glad we did this now too Nick." Wrapping his hand around her arm he pulled her back down to him and into another heart stopping kiss. The rest of the world was blocked out as Nick rolled her under him and started trailing kisses down her neck again. Unlike last weekend, he had no plans on going home anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to dlodle0 for the help with this chapter!


	5. Celly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celly - A player’s celebration after scoring a goal.

Sitting on her couch Saturday evening enjoying a book, Kasie jumped when her phone started ringing with a group video call. Grabbing her phone, she quickly hit the answer button. 

"Kasie! Thank goodness!" The brothers let out a collective sigh of relief and she tilted her head in confusion. 

"Um, hey guys. What's up?" As usual, George took the lead. 

"Have you heard from Ellie? She missed our monthly video call and we haven't been able to get a hold of her." 

“Um, no I actually haven’t. Which reminds me, I haven’t heard from either of them since I invited them both out and didn’t show up.”

“You don’t think…”

“Guys! I think the plan actually worked!” Robbie did a little dance that had the others laughing. 

"Don't get too excited, we don't know anything yet." 

"Why do you have to ruin all our fun?" 

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over her hair, Ellie breathed in deep. "Oh it smells amazing in here." Walking up behind Nick she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked over his shoulder at what he was cooking. 

"Thanks babe. It should be ready in a few minutes." Ellie went to place a kiss on his cheek when he turned his head, pressing his lips to hers instead. She went to deepen the kiss when Nick pulled back slightly. "Mmm, don't distract me." Smirking against his lips, she kissed him one more time before going to curl up on the couch. 

Picking up her clutch from where it landed on her floor last night she got her phone out only to see several missed video calls from her brothers. 

"Damn it!" 

“What’s wrong?” Turning the oven off he walked over to where she stood in the living room, staring down at her phone. 

“I forgot today was my monthly video call with George, John, and Robbie. They’ve called me ten times.” She showed him the phone and he cringed when he saw all of the missed calls. 

“You better call them back before they start worrying about you.” Glancing at the timing of the calls Ellie groaned. 

“Yeah, too late for that.”

“Three hours ago?!”

“Yeah. I’m surprised they haven’t called Gibbs to check on me.”

“Well, we can be glad it didn’t come to that.” Ellie nodded in agreement, still looking at her phone. “You should call them.” 

“What? But, you already made dinner and-”

“Ellie. Dinner can wait. Call your brothers. Especially before they come to check on you themselves.” After a moment of thought she nodded, kissing him on the cheek before sitting down on the couch and pulling up their contact on her laptop. To give her space, Nick made his way to her room, pulling out his phone to text Kasie.

* * *

George was getting ready to say something when suddenly their phones started beeping with an incoming call. “Guys! She’s calling us back!”

“Finally!” Kasie looked down then as her phone pinged with an incoming text.

“Oh! I just got a text from Nick! Call me back!” George assured Kasie they would call her back and the brothers quickly ended the call, accepting Ellie’s. 

“Look guys, she’s alive!”

“Ha ha. Very funny Robbie.” 

“Seriously though El what’s up? We’ve been trying to call you for three hours.”

“Sorry guys, we uh, had to stay late at the office last night and then I slept in and went grocery shopping earlier and just now got home.” They held back their knowing looks which got harder after she started talking about the flowers she had been getting. After about thirty minutes Ellie cut the call short, claiming she had to make dinner. Bidding them goodbye she shut down her computer, going to her bedroom where she knew Nick was waiting. 

* * *

As soon as Ellie hung up, they were quickly calling Kasie again. As soon as she appeared on their screen Robbie and Kasie spoke at the same time.

“It worked!” Kasie did a little dance before turning her attention back to the screen. 

“So Nick admitted they talked last night and said he was spending the day with her. How’d you guys find out?”

“She was wearing his shirt when she called us.” George clearly made a face of disgust.

“What was that for man?”

“Sorry guys but uh, if they talked last night and Nick admitted to spending the day with her while she’s wearing his shirt then, I just don’t wanna think about my baby sister doing, well,  _ that. _ ” 

“Well then don’t think about it! Just be happy that they’re finally together.”   
“And that our plan worked!” Shaking his head, George lifted up the glass he had sitting next to him. 

“To Ellie and Nick. And our plan working.” The others laughed, picking up whatever cup they had close by and joining in his toast.

* * *

Opening the bedroom door, Ellie smiled when she saw Nick sitting on the edge of her bed like he belonged there.

“Hey. Good call?” Walking over to him she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as his automatically came around her waist.

“Yeah. Everything’s still good at home.” She trailed off and Nick squeezed her hip. 

“El what is it?”

“I know this is new Nick but, I can’t help but want to tell them about us. And I know we haven’t even had time to talk about it yet but-” She was cut off by his finger over her lips.

“Babe. If you want to tell them go ahead. Although… I think they may already know.” 

“What’re you talking ab-” Nick’s eyes trailed down her torso and she followed his gaze, groaning.

“I’m wearing your shirt.” She dropped her head on his chest and felt him nod. 

“And as great as it looks on you I don’t think your brothers would quite agree.”

“Maybe they didn’t notice.” Looking up, the look in his eyes told her she was crazy. “I know, they definitely noticed. Oh gosh what am I gonna do now?”

“We,” he emphasized, “are going to tell them we’re together. Because I love you Ellie and I want everyone to know.” 

“I love you too.” Kissing him lightly, she rested her forehead on his, running a hand over the scruff that had started to form as his hand rested on her bare thigh.

"You know El, you looked hot in that dress last night but right now, you’re so beautiful." Blushing, she hid her face with her hair. 

“Nick, I’m wearing your shirt, my hair’s a mess, and I have no makeup on.” Brushing her hair away from her face, he put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so he could look at her better. 

“Like I said. Beautiful.” Ellie’s heart melted at his statement and pulled him in for a kiss. Dinner was forgotten as she pushed him back on the bed, deepening the kiss. 

It was time for their own celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if Ellie would really watch hockey or not but this just gave me an excuse to include it in a fic :)  
> Also, all chapter titles will be hockey terms 😊


End file.
